Maria has $50$ Star stickers, $33$ Moon stickers, and $11$ Earth stickers. How many total stickers does Maria have?
Answer: Maria has ${50}$ star stickers and ${33}$ moon stickers. $?$ $50$ $33$ Star & Moon stickers Star stickers Moon stickers ${50} + {33} = {83}$ Maria still has ${11}$ Earth stickers. $?$ $83$ $11$ Total stickers Star & Moon stickers Earth stickers ${83} + {11} = 94}$ Maria had $94}$ total stickers. Maria has $94}$ total stickers.